


can i kiss you?

by AGracefulShadow



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: ACTUAL HONEST TO GOD FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote fluff for once, I'm going to write something within canon soon, Maybe - Freeform, hopefully, idk this is easier, look at these lesbians, soft, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGracefulShadow/pseuds/AGracefulShadow
Summary: It's the middle of the night and they are in a car.





	can i kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is p r o b a b l y really ooc???? and bad??? but y'know imma post it anyway cause. I wrote fluff!!!!! Actual! Fluff! For real! No pretend deaths or anything! Just happy lesbians!

It's the middle of the night and they are in a car. Mary isn't sure why they hadn't gone home earlier, but neither of them thought about it. They had spent too long in the little cafe, bless the poor owner's soul, and it is now one in the morning pulled over in front of the park, neither of them wanting to go home, but not really having anywhere else to go. 

A streetlight above shines into the car, illuminating right through the windshield. If it weren't for the city lights, the stars above would be dotting the sky. It would be romantic.

Sonya finishes the story she's telling, something about a pet shelter and her aunt, and smiles at Mary, and Mary thinks that it maybe-possibly-actually is already romantic enough. And she blushes, again, staring out the window. Sonya laughs and Mary melts. "What?" she teases, brushing her fingers against Mary's shoulder. "Something on your mind?" 

Mary glances back and shrugs. "Where do you get all these stories?" she asks. "I wish I had good ones." 

"Living with four cousins makes for an interesting childhood," Sonya replies, giggling. "Especially when two of those are Natasha and Nikolai." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans on the center console. "What about you? You have any interesting stories?" Her brown eyes sparkle in the streetlight like she actually wants to know.

Mary shakes her head. "I, uh, don't really, no," she replies, fidgeting with her necklace. "Not that you would want to hear, anyway." She shrugs. She doesn't want to talk about it either; it's all too weighted for her, not to mention that she prefers listening to talking. 

Thankfully, Sonya gets the message. "Okie doke. I have plenty, don't worry." Her fingers drum against the center console over and over and over in a rhythmic pattern, but she doesn't speak. The near-silence is peaceful, calm. Mary stops fidgeting and settles against the seat. 

After a few moments, Sonya asks, "Can I ask what might seem a random question?" She tilts her head slightly. 

"What is it?" Mary replies, leaning against the seat. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Mary can feel the heat spreading across her face. "Me?" she says, before realizing how stupid of a question that is. She blushes deeper. "N-now? Here?" 

"If you don't want to, then--" Sonya stammers. "It's okay." 

Mary shakes her head. "I just, uhm… I haven't kissed anyone before," she says. "I don't, I wouldn't know…" She can't find the words anymore, so she just sits there, vaguely gesturing at nothing. 

Sonya rests her hand on Mary's gently, pulling her back into reality. "Shh," she says. "It's really okay if you don't--"

"I do," Mary blurts out, pulling her hand away. "I mean, yes. Or, please, uh." It's the most embarrassing thing that she has done in the past five minutes, and she's surprised Sonya hasn't given up on her yet. She tries to laugh awkwardly. 

Sonya taps the console to draw her attention again, and she smiles softly at Mary. Then, she leans towards Mary and presses their lips together. 

From what she had seen and read from various sources, Mary had thought that during a kiss it was still possible to breathe.

The kiss takes her breath away. 

Sonya's lips are soft and gentle. Mary closes her eyes and curls her fingers against the plastic between them. It's so  _ nice _ . She's floating, until she realizes that she  _ isn't  _ breathing and has to pull away with a little gasp to try and catch her breath. Sonya is giggling, and Mary laughs as well, embarrassed. She covers her face. "Oops..."

"Oops what?" Sonya hums, a subdued blush on her face as well. 

Mary shrugs and drops her hands from her face. "I-uh, uh," she starts. What she is trying to say, she isn't sure. Her voice just stops working. 

"You okay?" Sonya asks. She taps Mary's shoulder and Mary shakes her head yes quickly, turning towards her. 

"Y-yeah, I'm good!" she stammers. She trails off and glances down at the front of the car. "...Could we kiss again?" Tentatively, her gaze raises back up to her girlfriend. 

Sonya laughs again. "Of course, Mary," she says, and they kiss again. This time, Mary is definitely more prepared. Her fingers settle against the fabric of Sonya's shirt, and Sonya cups Mary's cheek with one hand. Everything is soft. Mary melts and tries to focus. 

After a few minutes, they pull apart again, and Mary buries her head in the crook of Sonya's neck and giggles. It's a little childish, but she can't really speak right now. Eventually, they're both laughing, and Mary separates from her and grins. They stop laughing after a while and Sonya speaks. "Oh my god, you're  _ adorable _ ," she giggles. Mary has no idea how to respond to that, so she just leans against Sonya's shoulder across the center console. Sonya tilts her head so that they're nestled into each other. Somehow, their hands meet and intertwine, and they settle into a peaceful silence. 

Mary's eyes fall onto the radio's clock eventually. "It's one-thirty," she says suddenly, sitting up. "We should get back!" 

Sonya yawns. "Yeah, we should," she says, rubbing her eyes. "I'm gonna fall asleep if we don't, and well, that wouldn't be good for…  _ either _ of us." She smiles and turns the key in the ignition. "I'll go drop you off, hm?" 

"Yes, please," Mary replies. She clicks the seat belt on and sits back against the seat. Sonya starts driving home, and Mary rests her head against the window, her eyes trained on the sky wistfully. 

If only the night would last forever… 


End file.
